Die Rückkehr des Erben der ersten Reinblüter
by Matorif
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und das Szenario Razzarozz. Findet 6 Jahre nach Hogwarts statt. Aufgepasst!


  
Razzarozz's Krieg und die Rücker des Erben

  
Diese Story findet viele Jahre nach Harry Potter und das Szenario Razzarozz statt. Ich habe Harry Potter und das Szenario Razzarozz aufgehört es zu schreiben da das FÜNFTE BAND ja erschienen ist und alle bauen jetzt davon auf. Diese Story aber ist, sagen wir, eine FREE STYLE STRORY und sollte für Unerhaltung sorgen. Wer das Szenario Razzarozz liest, wird es leicht haben mit dieser anzufangen. Viel Spass. Kapitel 1 Das Jahr 2009 Wir schreiben das Jahr, 2009 in Zürich, die Hauptstadt der Schweiz die im Jahre 2007 ernannt wurde. Seit über einer Woche hatte es nicht aufgehört zu regnen und viele Orte und Strassen waren gnadenlos überschwemmt worden. Unterirdische Tunnels wurden überschwemmt und so musste man die S-Bahnen absperren da sie unter Wasser lagen. Der Tram, - und Bussverkehr aber blieben glücklicherweise unbeschädigt. Zwar stockte oft das Strassenverkehr doch man gelangte schnell wohin man musste. Die dicken, grauen Wolken wollten einfach nicht verschwinden du es sah so aus als würden sie noch eine ganze, lange Weile über Zürich schweben. Es war kalt und neblig. Die Autofahrer waren gezwungen die Nebelscheinwerfer zu benutzen. Zürich war eine industrielle Stadt mit Fabriken, eine grossen Bahnhof, mehrere Museen, einen grossen See, der Zürichsee, und so manches. Der Wasserspiegel des Limmatflusses, ein Fluss der die Stadt durchquerte, wie in London, war ein wenig gestiegen. Über 400`000 Menschen hausten hier. Natürlich war Zürichs Bewohnerzahl kein vergleich zu Berlin, New York, geschweige den Mexiko City, die grösste Stadt auf Erden mit über 20`000`000 Einwohnern doch immerhin ein der grössten Städten der Schweiz. 

An diesem kühlen Freitagabend, gegen 20:00 Uhr, in der Stadt war ne menge los, bestieg eine hübsche, junge Dame im alter von 23 Jahren, mit langen, glatten, braunen Haaren die sie zu einen dicken Zopf geflochten hatte, gekleidet in einen knielangen Rock aus schwarzen Stoff, eine weisse Bluse mit schwarzer Krawatte, lange, weisse Socken und schwarze Schuhen, einen schwarzen Mantel und eine Aktenmappe und einen Schirm in den Händen haltend, den Tram und war froh darüber für die nächsten 20 Minuten den Regen zu entwischen. Sie klappte den Schirm zu und setzte sich an einen Einzelplatz am Fenster. Die dicken Regentropfen schlugen gegen das Fenster mit voller Wucht und glitte nach hach unten. Bei Regentagen waren die Trams immer überfüllt und die meisten Anwesenden standen in den Gängen. Die Tramtüren schossen sich und mit einen unsanften Ruck, setzte sich der Tram in Bewegung. Die Junge Dame war müde und einwenig verkrampft. Den ganzen Tag über aus hatte sie nichts weiter getan als zu schreiben. Sie arbeitete als Reporterin und hatte die Aufgabe bekommen einen langen Artikel über Muggel zu schreiben. Aber, einen Augenblick! Muggel? Was sind den Muggel? Nun, nur so viel: Menschen die nicht zaubern können, werden so von denen genant die es können und es gibt viele von ihnen ob wohl es die "Muggel" gar nicht wissen. In der Tat halten sich die Zauberkundige verborgen. Schuld daran hatte wohl die damalige Hexenjagd vor Hunderten von Jahren doch auch diese Jagd nutzte nichts denn auch heute leben die Zauberkundigen unter den gewöhnlichen Menschen und diese junge Dame war eine von diese Zauberkundigen obwohl sie selber eine Muggel war, aber nur weil ihr Eltern es waren. Ihre Eltern waren beide Zahnärzte und sie allein besass die Gabe zum Zaubern. Aber davon wussten sie natürlich nicht doch als ihre Tochter, und damit meint man die junge Dame im Tram, die sich Hermine Granger nannte, elf wurde, erhielten sie einen seltsamen Brief über eine Zauberer und Hexenschule Namens Hogwarts. Im Brief stand das Hermine aufgenommen worden sei. Anfangs hielten sie es für einen dummen Scherz doch je mehr Briefe kamen, umso mehr zweifelten sie und beschlossen Schlussendlich den Anweisungen die in den Brief stand zu folgen. Das sollte sich später als Korrekt herausstellen. Hermine besuchte sieben Jahre lang diese sonderbare Schule wo man ihr das zaubern auch beibrachte und da sie besonders intelligent war, war sie jedes Jahr Jahresbester. 

Anfangs hatte sie etwas mühe sich einzuleben, besonders weil sie Anfangs immer alleine war und durch ihre kleine Arroganz keine Freunden fand doch als ihr Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter zu Hilfe kamen, als sie angeblich einen freigelassenen Troll nachjagen wollte, was nicht stimmte, entstand ihre feste Freundschaft. Die drei warn von nun an unzertrennlich. Nach ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts, sie hatte den höchsten Zaubergrad erreicht, war ab der fünften Klasse Vertrauensschülerin und in der siebte Schulsprecherin, widmete sie sich der Archäologie, ein Fach der sie schon immer fasziniert hatte. Nicht zu vergessen das Alte Runen und Arithmantik ihre Lieblingsfächer waren. Ab ihren 18. Lebensjahr, reiste sie als Archäologin durch die ganze Welt und widmete sich der Aztekische Kultur, die Ägypter, die Inkas, die Griechen und viele andere mehr. Fünf Jahre lang erforschte sie diese Kulturen und ihre Magie denn alle hatte ihre eigene worüber Muggel nichts wussten. Ihre Neugier hatte keine Grenzen doch als während einer Expedition im tiefen Tibet, zwei alte Schulfreunden namens, Davis Roger und Justin Finch-Fletchley während einer Lawine ums Leben kamen, brach sie ihre Arbeit ab und widmete sich der Reportage. Sie selber hatte dieses Unglück knapp überlebt. Stundenlang war sie unter der Schneemasse begraben. Heute lebte sie in Zürich in eine schöne, dreistöckige Wohnung mit Garten und Garage. Sie hatte sogar einen Wagen den sie allerdings selten benutze den sie war in der Lage zu desapparieren. Es handelte sich um einen schönen Volkswagen, einen schwarzen Käfer. Der Garten hatte es im Moment schwer mit den Regentropfen der ihm das Leben schwer machte. Der Garten war rings ums Haus. Einpaar Apfelbäumen und Aprikosen waren noch verstreut. Im Sommer mochte es Hermine sich um den Garten zu kümmern und pflanzte so manches Zeug. Besonders blaue Rosen mochte sie. Sie erinnerten sie sehr an Harry. Währe er doch hier. Hermine lebte mit einen alten Schulfreund aus Hogwarts, nämlich Neville Longbotton. Ein rundlicher, schüchterner junger Mann mit kurzen Haaren und immer in schwarzem Umhang gekleidet und einen spitzen Hut. Neville hatte vor einen Jahr Julia Ai de Frite geheiratet. Sie hatten sich in Hogwarts kennen gelernt. Ausserdem war sie eine Violinistin und gab jetzt in der ganzen Welt Konzerte. Natürlich pflegte sie es Neville nicht zu vernachlässigen der wiederum Verstennis hatte. Neville war ein hilfsbereiter Mann wen etwas zu tollpatschig. Er arbeitete im Zauberministerium und liebte es zu kochen womit er Hermine immer verwöhnte. Hermines aber bester Freund war Ronald Weasley, kurz gesagt, Ron. 

Er war einer der zwei besten Freunden Hermines. Ein exzellenter Schachspieler. Heute war er ein berühmter Auror oder besser, ein Chef einer Spezialleinheit die es mit kriminalen Gangs zu tun hatte. Er hatte rote Haare wie auch ein leichter, kurzer, rötlicher Bart. Er hatte sich in Hermines Augen sehr stark verändert. Er war Pünktlich, Diszipliniert, und Entschlossen. Eigenschaften die er während seiner Schulzeit nicht hatte. Er war schlank und fast zwei Köpf grösser als Hermine. Hermine war schliesslich nicht grösser als 1.70. Sein Job war nicht ungefährlich doch er meisterte es tadellos. Ab und zu besuchte er Hermine den viel Zeit hatte er nicht. Manchmal lies er sich Wochenlang nicht blicken was Hermine tief beunruhigte. Sie hatte bange um ihn den ihren letzten wahren Freund noch zu verlieren wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte schon genug durch Harrys frühen Tod gelitten. Ja, Harry Potter. Der berühmter Harry Potter der vor gut sieben Jahren den grössten Schwarzzauberer namens Lord Voldemort geschlagen hatte. Voldemort hatte seine Familie ermordet und viel Unheil angerichtete. Doch in Harrys fünften Schuljahr, erlag er Harry Potter der sich sonderbarerweise entwickelt hatte. Allerdings war das Glück Harry einen Jahr später nicht mehr hold. Er bekämpfte einen uralten Dämon namens Razzarozz der auch der Schöpfer der Magie war. Harry, der letzter überlebender der ersten Reinblüter, hatte die Aufgabe Razzarozz zu verbannen wie alle seine Vorgänger. Dies geschah allerdings nur alle 10`000 Jahren und diesmal hatte es Harry erwischt. Er bekämpfte Razzarozz und schaffte es knapp ihn zu verbannen, allerdings auf kosten seines Leben den Razzarozz hatte ihn mit in den Limbus gezogen, eine Leere. So endete die Geschichte des berühmten Harry Potters. Seitdem waren gut sieben Jahren vergangen und er ging in die Geschichte ein, wenn auch nur als der Bezwinger Voldemorts denn nur wenigen wussten welche katastrophale Folgen es gehabt hätte wenn er Razzarozz nicht verbannt hätte. Hermines siebten Schuljahr war furchtbar ohne Harry an ihrer Seite. Sie wurde Lustlos was grossen Einfluss auf ihre Noten hatte. Auch Ron hatte mühe sich mit Harrys Tod abzufinden. Harry Potter weilte nicht mehr unter ihnen. Hermine hatte Nächtelang geweint und hatte am nächsten Morgen angeschwollene Augen. Die Schule erfuhr nie Harrys wahre Absichten und gaben sich damit zufrieden das er an einen Krankheitszauber gestorben sei. Voldemort habe ihn bevor ihn Harry tötete, mit einen Fluch belegt. Nur, Hermine, Ron, der Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore, Harrys Pate Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, die Weasleys und Prof. McGonagall wussten die Wahrheit. Eine traurige Wahrheit. Hermine erinnerte sich genau als Harry sich am gleichen Abend in ihren Schlafzimmer eingeschlichen hatte um sich zu verabschieden. 

Offensichtlich wusste er was im erwartete. Eine kleine Nachricht war das einzige was er seinen Freunden hinterlasen hatte. Doch wieder zurück in den Tram. Hermine blickte aus dem Fenster und sah wie die Häuser an ihr vorbei gingen. Immer wieder stoppte das Tram und einige Leute stiegen ein, beziehungsweise stiegen aus. Es war ruhig im Tram und zwanzig Minuten später, erreichte Hermine ihre Station und stieg aus, öffnete den Schirm und lief nach Hause. Der Regen hatte sich verstärkt. Es sah fast so aus als würde ihr Schirm auseinanderfallen. Fünf Minuten später, Hermine hatte mehrere Häuser überquert, war ab und zu abgebogen, ereichte sie ihr schönes Haus von wo sie brennende Lichter erkannte. Neville musste jetzt in der Küche sein. Ihr Haus lag auf einen kleinen Hügel. Sie betrat den Garten und blieb vor ihrer Tür stehen. Die weisslackierte Tür hatte einen goldenen Messingkopf und darüber eine ebenso goldene Tafel in den ihren ganzen Namen; Hermine-Jane Granger, eingraviert war. Sie schloss den Schirm, öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Sie befand sich in einen Gang. Der Boden von einen blauen Teppich bedeckt. Sie zog sich ihren Mantel und Schuhen aus, legte den Schirm in einen hohen Korb neben der Tür, zog sich ihre Hausfinken an, und eilte in die grosse, komfortable Stube. "Ich bin da Neville." Rief sie. "Hallo Hermine. Du kommst pünktlich. Hast du Hunger?" Sagte Neville. "Ein wenig, Ja." Antwortete sie und lies sich auf den grossen Sofa, erschöpft fallen und seufzte. Jetzt betrat Neville die warme Stube und grüsste Hermine nochmals. "In etwas 20 Minuten essen wir." Sagte er. "Bestens." Sagte sie, legte ihre Hand auf den Mund und gähnte. Dann rieb sie sich die Augen. "Ein anstrengender Tag nehme ich an." Sagte Neville und eilte wieder, in Schürze gekleidet, in die Küche. "Ja." Sagte Hermine müde und nahm die Fernbedienung die neben ihr lag. Sie schaltete den Fernseher an. Während Neville den Tisch in der Küche deckte, schaute sich Hermine die Sender an. Nichts gutes lief im Moment. Im RTL2 lief gerade Der Herr Der Ringe, im KABEL1 Doktor Shiwago, SAT1 einpaar Nachrichten usw. Sie roch von der Küche die warme Suppe und hörte wie Neville gerade einpaar Polentascheiben in die Pfanne warf. "Wie sieht's aus Hermine? Öffnen wir eine Flasche Wein?" "Wenn du willst? Von mir aus gern." Antwortete sie geistesabwesend. Dann, war das Essen fertig und sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und betrat die Küche wo sie sich m Tisch hinsetzte und sich von Neville bedienen lies. Sie assen gemütlich. Sie erzählten von ihrer Arbeit. Von Hermine wissen wir das sie nichts anderes gemacht hatte als zu schreiben. Neville hatte einpaar Hausuntersuchungen hinter sich. Es trieben sich immer noch zerstreute Todesser herum. Grindelwald war tot. Getötet von Dumbledore im Jahre 2005. "Und von Ron? Hast du etwas über ihn gehört?" fragte Hermine während Neville ihr ein Glas Wein füllte. "Nun, im Moment ist er sehr beschäftigt. Du weißt schon. Er jagt diesen Loskowic. Ein übler Todesser. Hat mehrere Familien ermordet. Warum?" "Er hat sich seit Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich mache mir Sorgen." 

"Ach, Hermine. Nicht doch. Du weißt doch wie stark Ron ist. Ihn kriegt man nicht klein." "Was aber wenn sie ihn überrumpeln? Ihn eine Falle machen?" "Eine Falle? Nun, zwecklos. Ron kennst sich mit Hinterhalten aus. Man hat ihn schon mehrere gestellt und alle hat er erkannt bevor er überhaupt getappt war." Hermine seufzte. "Ja, schon." Sagte sie und nahm ihr Glas Wein. Neville schenkte sich ebenfalls und stossen dann auf. Nach dem Essen, "Ich gehe dann zu Bett. Kümmerst du dich um den Abwasch? Ich übernehme es dann Morgen und Übermorgen." Sagte Hermine mit müden Augen. "Geht Klar. Morgen haben wir Frei. Da können wir länger schlafen." "Nicht für mich Neville. Du vergisst das ich jeden Morgen früh aufstehe." "Ah, Natürlich. Dein Morgentraining. Könnte es sein das du es...." Sagte er und lächelte. "Du weißt genau das ich es nicht deswegen mache." Sagte sie hastig. "Natürlich. Nun, aber wecke mich nicht um sieben. Ja? Ich will bis elf schlafen." Sagte Neville fordernd. "Das werde ich." Versicherte Hermine und verlies die Stube, stieg die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock und betrat ihr Zimmer. Sie zog sich ihre leichte Pyjamahosen und Bluse an, wusch sich das Gesicht und Zähne, kämmte sich die Haare und legte sich aufs weiche Bett. Sie hätte gerne noch etwas gelesen aber sie war einfach zu müde. Sie löschte das Licht aus und zog die Decke über sich. Bevor sie einschlief dachte sie nach. Ihr Gedanken schweiften in der Vergangenheit wie es bei ihr oft der Fall war. Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts. Quidditch, Prüfungen und, und, und. Dann, was sie zuletzt gedacht hatte wusste sie nicht, schlief sie ein. Allerdings mit traurigen, feuchten Augen. 


End file.
